This is love
by RinKagamiNNe
Summary: [One-shot] Miku está enamorada de Luka Megurine, una chica popular. Todas las tardes, se queda espiándola para verla tocar el piano en clase de música, sin embargo... una tarde las cosas serán diferentes.


_**Vocaloid no me pertenece, pero sí la historia -w-**_

_Aviso: Realmente no se la razón, pero ahora a pesar de que miro y busco en el fic, faltan muchas letras y parece ser que no soy la única a la que le pasa. Si faltan muchas, por favor, avisadme. _

_Es mi primer fic de Luka.M y Miku.H que escribo, normalmente hago de Rin.K y Len.K, pero como también me gusta, bueno, AMODORO a ésta pareja yuri, haré alguno de ellas *w* en fin, ¡listos para leer! ouo_

_Pato: NO_

_Dije, ¿listos para leer? ouo_

_Pato: cuac_

* * *

**This is love**

El sol comenzaba a esconderse detrás de las llanuras que rodeaban la ciudad, coloreando los edificios, calles y otros varios en tonalidades anaranjadas. En un instituto no muy lejos del parque Tsuki, estaba una muchacha de cabello azul sujetado en dos largas coletas altas y bien peinadas. Mientras una caía al suelo, otra se posaba sobre la espalda de la chica solo así conseguir acortar la distancia de la coleta del suelo. Ésto se debía a que estaba asomada en el umbral de la puerta de la clase de música, observando con sus ojos azules más que escuchando la melodía que otra componía con el piano de cola que había en la clase.

Su objetivo, era una joven aparentemente más mayor que ella, solamente unos tres años más. Tenía el pelo rosa, con varias puntas onduladas, dándole un toque elegante y cuidado. El cabello era suelte y caía por su espalda, cubierta por el uniforme del instituto, al igual que la otra observadora. Era dueña de dos zafiros oscuro que poseía como ojos. Siempre tan fríos e inexpresivos. Su figura era claramente esbelta y bien desarrollada. La luz del sol que penetraba por la ventana, daba color al borde de la figura, cegando de vez en cuando a la peli azul cuando la otra se movía.

La compositora de la actual melodía, jugaba con sus dedos posándolos en tecla y tecla, resultando un sonido por su parte. La melodía paró, y la muchacha de cabello azul supo que saldría, así que fue a esconderse en el interior de la clase de al lado. Y en efecto, no tardó en escuchar los pasos cercanos a ella, alejarse por el pasillo causando un leve eco.

Pasados unos segundos, la chica salió de su escondite y se atrevió a asomarse por el cristal dela ventana, viendo a la otra chica caminar fuera del instituto y salir del recinto escolar. Dio un largo suspiro y se infiltró en la clase de música, acercándose frente al piano y rozando con la yema de sus dedos la teclas suavemente.

-Luka... -murmuró con cierto recelo el nombre de la anterior causante del sonido.

No era la primera vez que la nombraba con ese sentimiento tan profundo, ni tampoco la primera vez que esperaba a Luka para verla entrar en aquella clase y componer con el piano. Ella siempre la observaba desde el umbral de la puerta, escondida y solo teniendo el gusto de ver el perfecto y femenino perfil de la pelirosa.

Se acercó a la pizarra y tomó un trozo de tiza blanca, atreviéndose a escribir en ella dos nombres y que en su centro, había dibujada una cruz.

-''Miku x Luka''-dijo Miku, mirando su obra y leyéndola en alto con un sonrisa.

Y de repente despertó. Borró rápida y conscientemente lo que había escrito segundo antes. Cuando posó el borrador sobre la placa de la pizarra, se dejó caer junto al piano. Ella estuvo soñando suficiente, mucho y demasiado. Quizá ni si quiera Luka Megurine sabría de la existencia de Miku Hatsune. La muchacha de cabello rosa era popular en el colegio. Buena en los deportes, inteligente, adinerada y atractiva. Su personalidad era fría e indiferente, así que no era difícil pensar que pasaba de sus narices. A Miku no le importó su orientación sexual cuando supo realmente cual era. Pero nunca pensó caer en las redes de la Megurine, como ella muchos tantos cayeron.

Cada pensamiento y verdad que se cruzaba por la mente de Miku recordándole que era un sueño demasiado imposible, la entristecía. Era la verdad lo que le dolía, ella ni siquiera sabía de la orientación de la pelirosa, suponía que era heterosexual. Pero que mas daba eso, ella nunca se negaría que la amaba, porque era cierto, y era la única verdad que a pesar de que le dolía un poco, podía afirmar.

Pensó que ya era demasiado tarde y ya era hora de irse a casa, para descansar su mente. Era inevitable, pensar en la ladrona de su corazón. Miku salió del instituto caminando a paso lento a su casa que no quedaba muy lejos de allí. Su sombra se proyectaba sobre el suelo, algo anaranjado por el atardecer. Llegó a su a casa en solo seis minutos de camino y entró. Saludó a su madre y subió a su habitación a dejarse caer sobre la mullida cama que la incitaba a dormir. Cerró los ojos , y un instante, pensó en como sería formar una vida junto a la mujer de su vida.

Se levantó pesadamente de la cama y abrió la puerta asomándose para gritarle a su madre.

-¡Mamá, iré a bañarme!.-informó la peli azul volviendo dentro.

Era extraño, pero cada vez que se asomaba al umbral de una puerta, temía encontrarse con Luka. Seguramente ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a hacerlo a escondidas. De respuesta recibió otro grito de su madre.

Miku se internó en el baño y comenzó a desvestirse, dejando cada prenda sobre la tapa del retrete. Abrió la llave del agua caliente y mientras esperaba a que la bañera se llenara, soltó su cabello, que ahora caía libre por su espalda y hombros. Notó inmediatamente que tenía que cerrar la llave del agua, y fue así como lo hizo. Se metió en la bañera, primero un pie, seguido de la pierna izquierda, y más tarde entera de cuerpo.

Sus músculos se relajaron y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos y siguió soñando. Miku ahora solo podía vivir de los sueños, sueños donde estaban Luka y ella. Dejó que el agua la acariciara. Quería e intentó despertar, pero ¿cómo hacerlo?. Era imposible pensar en esa mujer tan hermosa y de la cual se enamoró con el paso del tiempo. Se sentía como una acosadora. Recordó que hace dos días atrás, pudo oler el perfume de la pelirosa. Fresas, olía a fresas. Jamás olvidó ese olor. Se impregnó con su corazón, y ahí estaría para siempre. Por poco que fuera, sería un recuerdo más de ella.

Mañana intentaría no repetir la escena de hoy, pero por más que se convencía, más le era imposible de evitar.

* * *

La campana sonó por segunda vez. Los alumnos ya habían salido con sus mochilas al hombro. Miku analizó su clase con los ojos. Estaba sóla. Y ella seguramente también estaría allí. Cuando escuchó el sonido de una tecla pulsada, sabía que sí era verdad.

-No vayas.-se dijo a sí misma.-... no puedes ir. Sólo coge el trabajo que dejó el profesor y entrégalo en la clase de música... música. ¡Mierda!

Estaba frustrada. Intentaba evitar a su amada mujer con olor a fresa pero no podía. El destino parecía querer verla sufrir. Con un suspiro, se levantó y cogió unos papeles que había sobre la mesa del profesor entre sus brazos y se dirigió con mucho pesar a la sala de música. Cuando se acercó a la puerta, la voz de Luka llegó a sus oídos. Tan dulce, tan fuerte... entonces, supo que la miraba. Mientras con su rosados labios cantaba la canción que conjugó con la canción. Bajó la mirada hasta el piano y vio las dos joyas azules y brillantes que la miraban atentamente.

Abrió la boca formando una perfecta ''o''. La estaba mirando, a ella. Llegó hasta el estribillo de la canción, donde le llamó mucho la atención.

-... This is love ...-cantó Luka, fijada en Miku.

Casi parecía que se lo decía a ella. Sentía la emoción en los ojos de la Megurine, así como un sentimiento que aun no había analizado, porque eso, no podía ser. ¿Cómo podía sentir eso ella? Se habría equivocado, no, eso no era.

- ... This is love ...-repitió.

Le encantaba escuchar su voz. La envolvía y la provocaba soñar lo que ella veía como algo imposible. Los papeles se le cayeron al suelo cuando Luka se levantó y caminó hacia ella lentamente. Cuando estuvo delante de ella, ésta se agachó un poco al oído de Miku. La última olió por segunda vez el perfume que ella llevaba. La tenía pegada a la mejilla, podía sentir el cálido aliento de la muchacha pegar contra su oído. Era agradable sentirla cerca. Sentía un impulso de acariciar su cabello y descubrir su textura.

-Ésto es amor.-murmuró Luka volviendo al japonés y acariciando el azulado cabello de la sorprendida Miku.

¿Qué intentaba? ¿jugar con ella? No se dio cuenta, pero la había engatusado terriblemente... Quizá sí se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella. Los largos y finos dedos de la pelirosa se enredaron intencionadamente con uno de los mechones de su cabello.

-S-siento haber m-molestado... no pretendía. S-sólo vine a dejar un t-trabajo...-explicó titubeando.

-Tú no eres molestia,_ cher_.

Cher. Le gustó escuchar esa palabra salir de su boca y dirigida hacia ella.

-E-esto... yo...

Miku sentía un revoltijo de emociones en su estómago, así como también un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Has podido escuchar la canción entera? si es así, espero que sí, porque es especial.

-¿Especial?.-preguntó Miku sin rodeos. La miró nuevamente a los ojos cuando alejó su cara de su oído. Tenía otra vez aquel extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Así es. Es para ti.-dijo atrapando su hombro con una mano.

El suave contacto de su mano desnuda contra su hombro, le provocó un escalofrío.

-¿P-para mí? p-pero si no me conoces...

-¿Como no iba a conocer a la persona que me mira cada tarde cuando compongo con el piano?

La vergüenza que sentía en ese momento no podía medirse. Así debió de sentirse Rin cuando le confesó sobre su relación incestuosa con su gemelo. En ese momento quería que la tierra la tragase... ¡la había descubierto!

-¡Es que... compones muy bien!.-excusó para intentar liberarse de esa mirada.

Luka sonrió.-No tienes porque mentir. Por que... ¿tú sientes lo mismo que yo, verdad?

-Yo...-¿para qué mentir ya? ya la descubrió. No había razón para seguir cubriendo su sentimiento. Sabía que la rechazaría, pero todavía podría seguir viviendo de sus sueños. Aun que no supo exactamente a lo que se refería con ''lo mismo que yo''. Tragó salivo y un rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas fuertemente.- ¡Yo te amo!

Siguió silencio. Miku mantenía los ojos cerrados. No quería volver a abrirlos y encontrarse con una mueca de repugnancia. Sintió el tacto de las manos de Luka en su barbilla, entonces los abrió y no hubo tiempo si quiera de ver con exactitud. Sus labios se sellaron con los de Luka. Era una sensación tan... no había como describirlo, solo quería que eso nunca terminase. Su corazón latía violentamente, calculó que se le saldría a ese paso.

Los labios de Miku y Luka se separaron lentamente. Se miraron a los ojos.

-Yo también, querida Miku. No sabes cuanto eh esperado para ésto... tenerte cerca y probarte. En el momento que te vi en el pasillo, supe que me habías conquistado por completo. Y de que hablar de tu personalidad, tan amable y cariñosa. Fue como un flechazo. Simplemente eres perfecta, y te quiero.

Aquella confesión se grabó en su corazón. A pesar de que no se conocían mucho, de que nunca habían conversado, las dos sintieron el mismo flechazo. El sentimiento de felicidad en aquel momento era algo que no podía describir. Ahora no tendría que vivir en ese sueño, porque en la realidad había uno mucho mejor, donde lo podía sentir, oler y vivir.

Una que otra lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Miku acompañadas de una dulce sonrisa, entonces Luka supo lo que significó. Unió nuevamente su labios con los de la peliazul, y acortó las distancias entre sus cuerpos con un abrazo. El primer beso de Miku se encargó de dárselo la persona que amaba y sin duda... sería el primero de muchos otros que habría entre ellas dos.

-Ésto es amor.-murmuró Miku dulcemente y con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Terminé, ouo espero que os haya gustado. Está inspirado en la canción ''This is love'', de Eva simons y William (no se si se escribía así) y como tengo mucha prisa... pues, gracias por leer y nos leemos la próxima ^^**

**Pato: ¡dejen reviews!**


End file.
